1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toilet flush handles and, more specifically, to a method and device for attaching a plurality of decorative and novel figurines. The device is comprised of a threaded shaft having two members mounted thereon. The first member has a collar with a centrally positioned threaded aperture for selectively positioning said first member on the threaded shaft. The collar has two oppositely positioned springs attached to the exterior surface of the collar having each leg member fixedly positioned to divergent arm members. The arm members have threads on their external surfaces so that the divergent arms can be pressed to the body of the threaded shaft whereby the divergent arms will permit the device to be used in much the same fashion as a screw. This will enable the fastener to be threaded into a user-supplied cavity with the chosen decorative object. Further the decorative object can be fixedly attached to the device by applying an amount of adhesive on the divergent arms prior to mounting the decorative object thereon.
In addition if the decorative item has no interior structure, such as in the case of a seashell, the device can be inserted into a user-supplied aperture whereupon the divergent arm members will flair out once inside the decorative object. The second member is a disc having a centrally positioned threaded aperture therethrough. The second mounted member can be advanced toward the first mounted member until the decorative item is fixedly contained between the two mounted members. The decorative object can be further fixedly attached by applying an amount of adhesive to the contact points between the first and second mounting members and the decorative figurine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other decorative handles designed for novelty purposes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,766 issued to Cohen on Oct. 31, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Levay on Sep. 16, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,693. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,584 was issued to Raz on Aug. 7, 1979 and still yet another was issued on Jul. 30, 1991 to Hardman as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 318,715.
Another patent was issued to Hardman on Jul. 30, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No Des. 318,716. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. Des. 319,297 was issued to Hardman on Aug. 20, 1991. Another was issued to Hardman on Oct. 8, 1991 as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 320,646 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 20, 1998 to Wan as U.S. Pat. Des. 389,392.